


Same Kind Of Different

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Every holiday it's the same thing. Phichit asks Leo -and during summer break Guang-Hong- over and insists to go to this unusual curiosity shop downtown. They always call in ahead for their order, never lagging to long.Yuuri usually goes along being the oldest, but he always gets uncomfortable once they enter.Victor loves running his shop, and he chose the location with his personal joy to mind. So the last thing he expected was to fall for a friend of some regulars that never buys anything and always seems so out of place.As his staff likes to point out, for a magi to be friends with a non-magi is okay but it could never be more.





	Same Kind Of Different

**Author's Note:**

> Day 216 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Seems I'm in the Magic Au mood these past few days. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri hears the enthusiastic chatter the moment he wakes up. To be honest with the way those three are around each other it is a miracle he was able to sleep out as long as he did. After all when the three of those meet in the off season it is a constant barrage of shopping, online posting and sometimes they even manage to get their asses to a skate rink to practice. Yuuri goes along with them on many of those occasions, although he practices a lot more to try and keep his weight down when not competing. He stumbles from his room, having learned to make enough noise to warn them of him coming out of his room. 

When he looks up they are huddled together each with a hamster to them staring at Phichit's laptop. Considering each of them has a note open on their phone he assumes today is that day. He mumbles a greeting and walks to the kitchen area to make something quick to eat. The yogurt with granola is not what he longs for and he wonders if he can convince the three to drop by a japanese style place sometime during the day. Knowing where his mind is going to he takes an apple, cuts it in pieces and puts it in a ziplock bag. He'll feel less guilty about eating Katsudon if he knows he has some fruit on him.

Phichit sees Yuuri put the apple in his jacket pocket before going back into his bedroom to get properly dressed. The moment he closes the door the three of them look at each other and quickly move the mouse to reveal the second layer of the website they are on. It seems Nikiforov's Curiosity has everything in stock they will be needed for the other classes they take. Guang-Hong even spots something he hadn't put on his list, for no other reason that it is something that is nearly impossible to get in America, even most specialty shops in China town have a hard time getting it. They muse about how Nikiforov got his hands on some, but then again the man stands known as one of the greatest magi on the Northern side of the Globe. Rumors of him being of mixed race are usually popping up when ever his picture graces any magazines, which is nearly weekly still.

"I can't believe how lucky you are that you are living in the same city as that he opened his shop in." Leo pouts for a moment, wishing America wasn't so big. "you can visit it every week if you really needed it to." 

Guang-Hong nods. "I'm still amazed you can limit yourself to only going there once a month." 

Phichit just laughs at his two friends and reminds them of his living arrangements. "I can't bring in too many magic item's lest Yuuri finds out about it, and you know the rules." 

The other two nod. They too like Yuuri too much to have all of his magic -basically everything about Phichit- removed from his memory. Because skating could even remind him of it they would fake his death for his family and put him someplace he would not come across it. And he is too talented to be wasted like that.

Yuuri feels the drop in his stomach when they approach the curiosity shop. He knows it's not from the katsudon he just ate as it was good, not as good as the ones his parents make but good still, so it has to be because he'll be able to see Victor again. The moment Phichit had seen the add of the curiosity shop going to be opened he had squealed really loud forcing Yuuri to look at a photo of Victor. He had not been able to hide the way that he blushed at the sight, a feat Phichit still teases him with two years later. Which he assumes is the reason why he always has to go along with him when he picks up his orders, and why he always so loudly tells Yuuri where to sit or to stand to give Victor a better view. Snapping pictures of Yuuri's flustered face. 

They haven't even fully stepped over the threshold yet before Phichit sees the ornate chair next to the display next to the door. Yuuri would look fantastic sitting on it and he exclaims it for all to hear. Yuuri though takes one look at the chair and refuses. The trio has to wait before they can tackle the staff for their ordered stuff though as it's a bit crowded at the moment. Phichit doesn't mind he loves looking around, it's his wallet that has a bigger issue with it. Plus he loves seeing the staff dealing with both Magi and non-magi in such a way the non-magi are none the wiser of the second half of this shops stock. 

At first he had thought the non-magic item's served simply as a front to be in a more public location, that was till he one day had heard the youngest employee -who was in a way also called Yuri, although his name had a completely different meaning that Phichit's Yuuri- give Nikiforov a lecture about easing up on stocking the crap stuff. It was taking up too much room and made the critters anxious. It wasn't till Nikiforov had come out the back with a battery operated tin carousel that Phichit understood this shop had no front, it was simply exactly that what Nikiforov wanted. 

He spots a few orbs on a shelf and quickly looks at them through his camera to see if it's safe to pick of the shelves. When it is he picks one up and yells at Yuuri that he should pierce in the beautiful blue orb he just found. "Have you ever seen something so pretty Yuuri." The quick glance Yuuri gives to the back counter where Nikiforov himself is wrapping up gifts people bought, is absolutely worth it. So deciding he is definitely getting one for Yuuri he tries to get him to pose next to the large mirror, telling him he wants two Yuuri's in one shot. 

Before Yuuri can do anything more then give the mirror a wary glance, Phichit finds himself called to the counter by Tall, Dark, and Taken. Georgi is a dear, and about as romantic as Phichit is although a bit more on the dreamy side, and Milla is very keen in making him blush when she spots buyers trying to hit on him. Calling him some weird Russian pet name that usually makes Nikiforov laugh and the younger Yuri bristle. Oh well, he came here for his order so he should not let the shopkeepers wait long. Georgi offers to add the orb to the bill, but Phichit refuses. Handing him the debit card his parents set up for the expenses of the extra classes, no the orb is a gift and he wants to pay for it with his own money. Georgi understands and rings him up. Once both bills are payed he takes the receipt of the orb and quickly moves to the wrapping table. 

Yura looks at the mage standing in front of him. If Victor wasn't one of the best there were and had he not promised to teach Yura some things he would never even consider working in a shop like this. There are so many non-magi that walk in daily he is afraid it starts the rub off on him. When he sees the orb, remembering how victor had held it up to his face asking if they were as pretty as his eyes, makes him want to take it and chug it at that idiot all over again. But now that it was bought he would get severely scolded for it by Milla. So he wraps it in, knowing the young mage is going to gift it to that non-magic friend of his that Victor is always going on about. The only thing he can be glad about is that as obtuse Victor can be he will never break the rules severely. Luckily dating non-magi was a severe violation as it would involve allowing the non-magi to see their world.

Milla quickly pinches in Georgi's butt cheek when she sees Phichit trying to make his friend Yuuri sit on one of the chairs next to the cabinet of candles. For non-magi that chair is simply empty for decorum style, but all the magi can see the stack of magic books on them. The same with the chair near the door, on it is a cage with a guardian pet in it. The animal that looks a lit like a Poodle with wings is mostly harmless, but when ever they see a non-magi sit down on the chair having both realities in sight is always a good laugh for her. She hands the bag with item's too the cute little boy, that usually joins Phichit in the summer months. Telling him she hopes to see him come by soon. Assuring him that it is no trouble at all for them to send that one item to his home address, Victor might even be able to do it straight from the source but she'll have to ask that. 

When Georgi hands the third magi in the group his order, he joins the other two who are teasing Yuuri for once again succeeding in not buying anything. At which Yuuri exclaims that they bought enough to compensate. He then tells them it's time to go will they be able to catch the bus back to the dormhouse. This makes them joke that he might be the oldest in the group there is no reason for him to be this much of a parent. 

Victor looks at the object of many of his daydreams, and had certain laws not be in place the way they were he would absolutely have made a pass on the man the moment he had first stepped into the shop. His interest had been so obvious that his friend had felt the need to warn him that Yuuri wasn't like them. And as Yuuri had avoided all the magi item's, only ever picking up and examining the non-magi item's he understood that pining was all the universe had granted him. Not that it had stopped him from having very detailed dreams about them over the years. To great amusement of Milla, solidarity of Georgi, and utter annoyance of Yura. 

That was why it was such a shock. There was no better word for it. The moment the three young Magi had been out of the shop, Yuuri took a quick take around to see if nobody was looking at him -All four magi at the counter pretended to be busy- and gave the guardian pet a piece of apple. Then he runs out of the shop after his friends. 

“What…” -Victor, “The…” -Yuri, “Oh…” -Georgi, “My…” -Mila.

That is when the other three look at Victor who's mouth is forming the biggest heart shaped smile ever. After all, only Magi can see guardian pets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
